


Andromedatober 2020

by Intern_Seraph



Category: Andromeda Six (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Multi, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intern_Seraph/pseuds/Intern_Seraph
Summary: A collection of one shots for Andromedatober, starring my Tilaari Traveler Seline. Chapter-specific warnings will be contained in the opening notes.
Relationships: Juniper "June" Nyux/Original Female Character(s), Juniper "June" Nyux/Traveler, Juniper "June" Nyux/Traveler/Ryona Mi'haden, Ryona Mi'haden/Original Female Character(s), Ryona Mi'haden/Traveler, Vexx Serif/Original Female Character(s), Vexx Serif/Traveler
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Alone

**Author's Note:**

> She is fated to always be alone.
> 
> [Also on Tumblr!](https://intern-seraph.tumblr.com/post/630879947267932160)

Seline leans on the balcony railing, her lips pressed together and shoulders taut. Her gaze drifts listlessly across the courtyard below, flicking from a group of guardsmen to a small party of noblewomen speaking with one of her sisters. Her chest tightens at this. Jaw clenched, she turns away and steps back into her quarters. Her rooms are unnecessarily large and opulent, something she’s always resented for the sense of utter  _ emptiness _ that pervades her wing of the palace. These were built and designed to impress a crowd.

_ ‘A crowd of one,’ _ she thinks. A soft, bitter laugh slips from her lips. She falls back onto her bed and stares up at the ceiling, chastising herself for her discontent. Most people would kill to have what she does, to live in luxury and be waited on hand and foot.

Her lip trembles. She holds back a sob, covering her mouth as if there’s anyone to watch. How entitled of her, to want to throw this away. How entitled to want—   
To want  _ what? _

She closes her eyes and curls her fingers into the sheets. For a moment, she recalls how it feels to link her fingers with Vexx’s, to feel the rough pads of his fingers brushing against her skin. The moment he said he loved her, the way his eyes drifted down to her lips and darted back up to meet her eyes before she cupped his cheek and pulled him close.

_ “I think I’m in love with you,” _ she’d said, her voice soft and reverent.

It was something she never thought she could have. She was born to be the last resort, an option never meant to even come to the table. But the way he looks at her, like she’s the moon and stars—

“I think I’m in love with you,” she whispers into the empty air. There’s nobody to respond. Vexx hasn’t been seen in a week, and even Nerissa hasn’t had any time for her littlest sister. Her chest is hollow and aching, empty as the room around her, and this time, she can’t stop herself from crying.


	2. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world seems to be conspiring against her, every little thing reminding her of the life and family she lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Also on Tumblr!](https://intern-seraph.tumblr.com/post/631000652203556864)

The soft, tinkling music fills her room as she reinforces the seams of her shirt. Seline whistles along to the tune, working her needle in and out and in and out of the thick white fabric. Draped over her bed lies a small pile of her crewmates’ clothing, all needing some degree of repair. She’s become something of an unofficial seamstress for the Andromeda Six, which, considering who she is—or  _ was— _ is almost laughable to her. Beside the pile of clothing, she’s set aside two pieces of scrap fabric that she’s cut into little hearts. One for June, and one for Ryona.

_ ‘I hope it makes them smile.’ _

Everyone seems to be in dire need of levity now. Cursa was a shitshow, Orion’s promising to be just as bad if not worse, and the weight of  _ purpose _ weighs heavy on her shoulders.

Somebody knocks on her door, and she shouts a quick,  _ “Come in!” _ as she hides the hearts beneath the laundry. The door slides open, and June ducks through the threshold.

“June, what brings you here?” she asks. She returns to her work, still humming the lullaby as it plays. It still makes her heart ache, hearing the music and watching the little ballerina twirl.

“I figured you might want some company.” His half-cocked smile, so warm and friendly, coaxes a grin of her own to form.

“Sit, sit. I’m not sure  _ why _ you’d want to watch me sew, though. Not exactly gunslinger fare, eh, cowboy?”

His eyes twinkle with laughter. He sits beside her, the mattress groaning beneath him, and silence falls as he watches her, seemingly entranced. Soon, he’s leaning closer, and his hand settles on her thigh to steady him. It’s innocuous in nature, but she can’t help the way her cheeks warm and her glow intensifies. He realizes this and recoils, his own face reddening and a slew of incomprehensible apologies falling from his lips. She snickers at him and prods his shoulder.

“You can sit behind me if you want to watch that badly,” she offers.

He makes a strained noise in the back of his throat, but nods and shuffles back. She settles between his legs and resumes her work. His chin rests on the top of her head, breath fanning out across her hair and skin. He’s warm and solid and  _ nice. _

“You’re pretty good at this,” he mumbles.

“Sewing? Yeah, I… I was kind of forced into lessons back when I was a kid. I’m just glad I ended up enjoying it.”

“Oh.”

“I could teach you, if you want.”

“No,” he says, and his answer is so immediate, so adamant, that she knows it’s something that can’t be argued. He clears his throat and, softer now, adds, “No, thank you. I’m not really…”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

They lapse back into quiet, and eventually the music box closes. Seline glances up at it, heart twinging, then returns to her work.

“Don’t you want to—”

“I’m… I’m fine.”

She finishes her work on the pants. Without prompting, June reaches over to her laundry pile and hands her another piece of clothing. She mutters her thanks to him and shifts in his lap.

“When I was little, Nerissa would sit with me like this,” she whispers.

June’s arms squeeze tight around her waist. “Did she?”

“Yeah. She was the only person who…” Her voice breaks and she takes in a sharp breath. “She always made it a point to engage with the things I like. Even when she had more duties, she’d visit.”

Her eyes squeeze shut and she wills away tears. In her mind’s eye, she sees Nerissa sitting by the fireplace in her old quarters, her deep indigo skin shimmering in the low light and her dense blue curls cascading down her back. She was stunning, of course, but it was always her smile that Seline found most beautiful. As the years went by, Nerissa’s smiles became sparse, but they never lost their light. She wonders, for a moment, if Nerissa died wondering where her baby sister had run off to. Wondering if she was safe.

“I miss her.”

Immediately, she regrets even bringing Nerissa up. She knows that her family is a touchy subject with June. Just as she opens her mouth to apologize, soft lips press to the crown of her head. She falls silent and looks up at him. A new light of understanding gleams in his eyes, and her heart thuds in her chest.

“I’m sorry,” he says, and just like that, the conversation is over and she turns her focus back to the clothing. It doesn’t slip past her notice, however, that his hand clasps over hers as she holds the fabric steady.


End file.
